Jim O'Heir
Jim O'Heir is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Jerry Gergich in the hit comedy series Parks and Recreation. Biography O'Heir was born on February 4, 1962, in Chicago, Illinois. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that O'Heir graduated from Thornton Fractional South High School and Loyola University Chicago. O'Heir got his first on-screen role in 1993, when he was cast as a reporter in an episode of the dramatic crime series The Untouchables. O'Heir got his first major role in 2000, when he was cast as Harv Krudup, the husband of series protagonist Tammi Tyler, for all 22 episodes of the comedy soap-opera parody series Strip Mall. Since then, O'Heir has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Parks and Recreation, The Unauthorized Bash Brothers Experience, The Bold and the Beautiful, Trial & Error, Bad Times at the El Royale, Alone Together, Welcome to Paradise, Seeking a Friend for the End of the World, Castle, The Mentalist, Veep, Another Period, Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party, Princess Rap Battle, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds O'Heir will portray Clifford Stinson in the Season Fifteen episode "Face Off". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Face Off" (2020) TV episode - Clifford Stinson *Bless This Mess - 8 episodes (2019-2020) - Kent *Big City Greens (2020) - Other Bill Green (voice) *2nd Chance for Christmas (2019) - Crooner *No Time Like Christmas (2019) - Noel/Charles *Drowning (2019) - TV episode *Liza on Demand - 3 episodes (2019) - Don *Pearson - 3 episodes (2019) - Police Superintendent Chuck Hargrove *The Last Whistle (2019) - Ted *The Unauthorized Bash Brothers Experience (2019) - Puka Shell Bob *The Neighborhood (2019) - Maynard *Smothered by Mothers (2019) - Agent Miller *Heavens to Betsy 2 (2019) - Pastor John *The Bold and the Beautiful - 8 episodes (2016-2019) - Matt Cannistra *No Experience Necessary (2018) - Principal Kleinman *BeerBongi (2018) - Detective Jim *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - Milton Wyrick *Shots Fired (2018) - Blake Downing *Sleep Away (2018) - Huck Huckerson *Trial & Error (2018) - Michael Poisson *When Jeff Tried to Save the World (2018) - Carl *Every 21 Seconds (2018) - Doctor Synkowski *Dance Baby Dance (2018) - Mr. Dalrymple *Alone Together (2018) - Warren *The Mayor - 2 episodes (2017-2018) - Ross Gibbage *The 5th Quarter - 3 episodes (2018) - Rudy/Jon Simon/Van Buckle *Help Wanted (2017) - Roger *When Jeff Tried to Save the World (2017) - Carl *Heavens to Betsy (2017) - Pastor John *Logan Lucky (2017) - Cal *Take Me (2017) - Stuart *Bill Nye Saves the World (2017) - Rabies *Landline (2017) - Steve Gout *Superior Donuts (2017) - Gary *Tales of Titans (2017) - George *A Moving Romance (2017) - Neil *The Thundermans (2017) - Farmer Ted *Speechless (2017) - Stu *Mommy, I Didn't Do It (2017) - Ed *Adoptable - 3 episodes (2016) - Bob Raskin *The Wrong House (2016) - Mr. Drake *Princess Rap Battle - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Santa *Escape! (2016) - Unknown Character *Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party - 4 episodes (2016) - Constable Jim *Brooklyn Nine-Nine - 2 episodes (2016) - Sheriff Reynolds *This Isn't Working (2016) - Mr. Golden *Another Period - 2 episodes (2016) - Attorney *Dr. Havoc's Diary (2016) - General Plague (voice) *Astronaut Camp (2016) - Harry *ESL - English as a Second Language (2016) - Tom Woodman *Range 15 (2016) - Scientist Hathaway *Harvey Beaks (2016) - Aiden (voice) *Middle Man (2016) - Lenny *Veep (2016) - Mr. Brookheimer *These People (2016) - Tom *The Dust Storm (2016) - Steve Bundy *I Know Where Lizzie Is (2016) - Detective Williams *Halloweed (2016) - Mayor Price *Mind Over Mindy (2016) - Dick Wiener *If I Could Tell You (2015) - Jim *Austin & Ally (2015) - Santa *Riley Watson & the Echo - 3 episodes (2015) - Frank Gil *Dog Walkers (2015) - Unknown Character *Helen Keller vs. Nightwolves (2015) - Vance *Open Carrie (2015) - Unknown Character *Spare Change (2015) - Don *Bad Night (2015) - Bob *TMI Hollywood - 2 episodes (2014-2015) - Host/Various *I Didn't Do It (2015) - Principal McLean *Hot in Cleveland (2015) - Ross *Charlie (2015) - Max Sanderson *Life in Color (2015) - Bill Winters *Road Hard (2015) - Mark Davis *Parks and Recreation - 124 episodes (2009-2015) - Jerry Gergich *Noches con Platanito (2015) - Special Guest *Duh-tective Stories (2014) - Gary the Shoeshiner *The Turtle's Head (2014) - Doctor Friel *Naughty & Nice (2014) - Harper *Little Knocker Season 2 (2014) - Coach Bruce *Twinzies: Couples Therapy - 13 episodes (2014) - Doctor Richard Dorf *Switched at Birth (2014) - Chuck Conroy *Fatal Acquittal (2014) - Greyson *Stacy Clark: Figured It Out - Music Video (2014) - Police Officer *Geek Cred (2014) - New Guy *Things Are Going Great For Me with J. Claude Deering (2014) - Special Guest *Spirit Town (2014) - Rodney Smiles *Paul Goetz's Last Ditch Effort - 3 episodes (2014) - Terrance *Life After Beth (2014) - Chip the Mailman *Math Bites - 2 episodes (2014) - Celebrity Guy/Singing Flower Head *The Wrong Woman (2013) - Ed *Single Siblings - 3 episodes (2013) - Mr. Farnsworth *My Santa (2013) - Jack *Non-Stop (2013) - Howard *Blockhead (2013) - The Cab Driver *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2013) - Doctor *Little Knockers (2013) - Coach Bruce Kilmer *Little Knockers: Episode 1 (2013) - Coach Bruce Kilmer *Boats (2013) - The Boss *Good Luck Charlie (2013) - Alan *Above Average Presents (2013) - Unknown Character *Armed Response (2013) - Norval *Vegas (2013) - Bank Manager *Old Rivalry (2013) - Larry *Mediating Kidnapper (2013) - Doug *The House on South Bronson (2012) - Jim *Parks and Recreation: Dammit Jerry! (2012) - Jerry Gergich *The Mentalist (2012) - Norris *CollegeHumor Originals (2012) - John Adams *Can't Wait for the Movies: Spider-Man (2012) - Unknown Character *Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2012) - Cop #2 *Talking Carl Talks Too Much (2012) - Henry *Grandsons of Anarchy (2012) - Unknown Character *Grow Up Already (2011) - Dad *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) - Doctor Little *Parenthood (2011) - Pete *Castle (2009) - Hal Rossi *Safe Harbor (2009) - Mr. Cook *Raising the Bar (2008) - District Attorney Thomas Sheridan *Swingtown (2008) - Mr. Stone *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007) - Detective *Welcome to Paradise (2007) - Fred Fargo *Saving Grace (2007) - Mitch Duncan *State of Mind (2007) - Administrator *Comedy Hell (2006) - Wilford *Accepted (2006) - Mr. Schrader *Monk (2006) - Park Ranger *Desperate Housewives (2006) - Sam Killian *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2006) - Maynard's Dad *Falling in Love with the Girl Next Door (2006) - Reverend Mayfield *Without a Trace (2005) - Mr. Ricker *Jane Doe: Vanishing Act (2005) - Air Traffic Controller *Less Than Perfect (2005) - Russell *Boston Legal (2004) - Gil Furnald *Cold Case (2004) - Ned Ryan *American Dreams - 2 episodes (2004) - Big Arnie *Friends (2004) - Adoption Agency Worker *Knee High P.I. (2003) - Fastlov *Grounded for Life (2003) - Harry *George Lopez - 2 episodes (2002) - Pete/Reggie *Just Shoot Me! - 2 episodes (1997-2002) - Big Dan/Actor *Tikiville (2001) - Unknown Character *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) - Roy *Mimic 2 (2001) - Lou *Strip Mall - 22 episodes (2000-2001) - Harv Krudup *Dharma & Greg (2001) - Chief R.J. Anderson *The Huntress (2001) - Businessman *Norm (2000) - Mr. Wooten *Popular (2000) - Warner *Star Trek: Voyager (2000) - Husband *Martial Law (2000) - Doctor Cheery Tooth *In God We Trust (2000) - Foreman *Ally McBeal (1999) - Steve Mallory *H@ (1999) - Bank Manager (voice) *Diagnosis Murder (1999) - Howard Weber *Working (1999) - Fryer Lawrence *Spike (1998) - Michael *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - Vince Deering *The Drew Carey Show - 2 episodes (1998) - Man in the Moon/The Maintenance Guy *Mr. Murder (1998) - Swimmer's Father *Step by Step (1998) - Tom Garilick *Ellen (1997) - Kelsy *Harvey (1996) - Duane Wilson *Pearl (1996) - Delivery Guy *3rd Rock from the Sun (1996) - Walt *ER (1996) - McKenna *Party of Five (1996) - Plumber #1 *Ed (1996) - Art *The Rockford Files: Godfather Knows Best (1996) - Head Chef *The Untouchables (1993) - Reporter #1 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors